Another Cullen
by blackwolvescoven
Summary: there's a new cullen and she is different in many ways. the first chapter isnt about her being a vampire but close to becoming 1 . Yes its kinda short but there will be plenty of chapters. Please reveiw this is my 2nd story and the first on didn't go well
1. Chapter 1

i do not own twighlight so yeah i own 1 caracter and that is Brianna 

Edward is narrating

Another Cullen

Today i was going on with my normal life.(well i cant say normal)It was just like any other day except i was very thirsty. i dont Know why i was thirsty because this morning i wasn't and i went with Alice yesterday to hunting so it doesn't make any sense. So for some odd reason im very thirsty. I decided to wait for bella and tell her i was ditching the rest of thedat so she wont overreact about me leaving.So i wait a little while outside her class/building. I take a look at the time 35 minuites to go.  
ugh. this is going to take for ever, but i still stood still.

A little while went by and then i hear someone. I listen untill they turned the corner. It was a girl i've never seen her before.So i decide to check and find a little somthing about her.  
I listen to her thoughts. (This is what she's thinking) 'oh man im going to be late.  
maybe i should tell the teach that i died and had a problem convincing god to let me go because i was going to be late for class. but that would only work if he or she was stupid and naive.'

Then she looked around untill her eyes layed on me. I listened again.  
' wow he's gorgeous total hotty cool. maybe i should talk to him and ask him to help me i mean he looks kinda mean so that must mean he's nice. Wait that doesn'tmake sense. but niether does anything i say.'

dont worry there will be more chapters


	2. Chapter 2

ok so her name is brianna and later like 2 months she gets turned into a vampire and edward helps her through it and yeah then now its 4 years later after brianna got bitten.She is fine with everything and she is well trained .but for some odd reason she and edward connect not in a lovey dovey way but a brother sister way and bella ends up being jelous.Edward is always watching brianna.

ok sorry now for the real story

Brianna's pov

i lie down on the coauch woith edward watching my everymove..Man he's so over protective.

Just because im thirsty and refuse to move he doesnt trust me. " supid head" i whisper quietly.

" Hey Brianna that's was mean for you to say i happen to be smart...

unlike someone in this rooom whom im not going to point out or say any names."

He starts pointing to me and says brianna with a cough covering it and he also said something else i think it was failure. as i said before...stupid head.

"haha...ha,"i quikly added"very funny edward"i say in a nasty voice."at least i have a

life outside Brianna and Bella world" i said icely.i got up ang gave edward a hug.

I geuss he's not a stupid head after all.

what am i saying?!!!!! Of course he is.

I falll to the floor."Brianna are you okay what's wrong did i hurt you oh please get up"

i snifed"i-i-i-i doubted myself if you were a loser or not and it hurts to see myself like this its like

a remake of a horror movie starring barney and emmits the little evil thing in the tutu.

Then Bella walks into him and me on the floor

him holding me and well yeah you can telll it doesnt look very well.

she says" hi edward hello brianna" she says my name in that usuall tone she gives me.

its the get off my boyfriend now or your dead meat. yeah so i quikly got up and headed for the door. "where are you going?"he asked "down to La Push for Esme she wanted me to get something from a guy named quil." he did that weird growling thing that they all can do except me im the only one who sounds like a cow just died and got ran over.

Since i dont have my own car i got into edwards. Crap. i forgot the keys. then i hear a knock on the door. it was edward and dangleing from his hand werehis shiny silver keys. He said to me while he opened the door"now how in gods name are you suppose to drive a car without the keys?"he smiled and i snatched them and put them in the egnition in 1 swift movement.

i drove all the way there in like 10 min cause i hate going really fast so i go medium.. i found the adress and i kinda wished i hadn't dessed so weirdish i had a mini skirt on and tights and a pink bunny shirt on. i love bunnys.(no not for lunch either, i like them for breakfast) i took the pony tail out of m y blonde hair.

I knocked on the door and this really tall kid answered like really tall."yeah?"he said in a husky voice." ummmmm is quil here?" he gave me a suspicious look."now why would you be looking for Quil ... Ms...?"oh "Cullen, Branna cullen nice to meet you ?" he "im jake black"

"Well as you can tell i haven't called quil over here so he's not here so why dont you just relax and wait till he gets back from whereever"he says and guides me to the couach


	3. Chapter 3

**"ummm... ok"i say and sit down**

**he follows and sits down next to me.**

**"so your brianna? brianna Cullen??" he says he almost choked on my last name**

**"yes ... ummm im sorry to ask you this but do you have something against the cullens?" i said**

**"ummm. welll not as much as the 1 i have for Edward he stole her away from me and now i cant even think about not... nm!!"**

**he said sounding mad then i looked at his fists they were huige so yeah and they were clenching his stomach**

**"who exactly did edweard steal?" i said**

**" you mean to say that that loser hasn't told you how he got Bellla ?" he said **

**so is bellla the girl i wounder to my self**

**"so did you love bella ?" i said oh how i hate that girl**

**but seriously why does she hate me the only reason i hate her is because she hate's me.**

**is tht so wrong and i dont think tht edward likes me in the way he likes her.i thinkl we have a brother sister**

**relatin ship. though everyone but bella see's that "yes i DID you do hear the emphisisium on DID right?!"**

**"oh yes i did but i was woundering how could someone like you ever love someone so jelous like her she gets on my nerves**

**alot" i said " wat do u mean by jelous?" he said couriously. **

**"oh i mean everytime i give edward a hug because he cheers me up alot when im down she give's me a certian look tht **

**me and edward are afraid of!! its horrible its like she's about to murder me.!! it gets scary at time's"i said**

**"oh really" he said**

**"oh yeah"i said. then it got quiet i looked at jake he was staring at me in wellawe i looked at him he was very handsome and he was very amusing and welll there's alot of things i like about him tht are welll unexplanable like the smelll he has its not horrible at alll not like edward said it was amazing and welll i dont no it was welll nausiating??**

**"do you have a boyfriend ?"he said **

**"no why would i ?"i said i was only**


End file.
